Modern Days
by kikkie
Summary: A whole new look on the Star Wars series! The full summary is inside! Warning: Rated T (recently change for better ideas.) for cursing, violence, dark situations, very dark moments, possible trigger moments (since it takes place in modern times) and name-calling.
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: Modern Times!

Eh, semi Modern Times!

This story takes place in a whole new universe in my own Star Wars head. The Galactic Republic is crocked, lying, money stealing, reliogiouse using evil government that looks like angels to the public eye. In order to keep their affairs in order, they train special agents known as Freelancers. People who do the dirty work so that The Galactic Republicand their people can always look clean in the public eye.

Anakin, who is a freelancer, comes across something that could change his life for ever. And from what you will, it will change his life a lot, along with the only two people he can trust. HIs billionare adopted father, and his adopted daughter and lover Ahsoka.

* * *

"Why are we here?"

The young male, no older than 25, asked the older male as he follows close behind him. He wore a long sleeve shirt that matched his pitch-black pants that were being held up by a silver and gold belt with a light green belt buckle. Around his neck was a gold chain with a charm that had a single wing on it. His hair was long but messy dark brown. His eyes, blue as the sky, but his attitude as awful as dog shit. But he wasn't so bad once you have gotten to know him.

The male in front of him was much older, by 10 years at most. And the two looked somewhat similar to him. Having a lighter shade of brown hair and facial hair. He wore a white suit and jacket with a black undershirt. Wearing black shades into the dark area he and his companion entered, the young male wondered if his friend could see or not. The two were walking through a crowded room of dancing, drinking and possibly fornicating people as they made their way to the end of the room.

"We need to find a woman named Missy. She has what we need." The older male responded to the other male. The young man just lets out a sigh as he continues to gently push and shove his way through the dancing crowd. It didn't take long for the two to find their target. Especially since she was in the VIP section.

"So much for secret meeting, meet in the opening where everyone can see you..." The younger male chuckled as he makes his way towards the VIP section. The male was stopped by a large Klatooinians step forward, stopping the two from proceeding any further towards the woman. They looked ready to punch both the males out in a second. Luckily, the older male was smarter than he looks. Raising his hand, he hands one of the guards a piece of paper with only a few words written down. One of them takes it to read, only to gasp a second later.

"Pardon us." He speaks. The cloak male raises his hand to the large alien before walking past the two. The other male soon follows, rolling his eyes in the process. The two walk up towards a woman sitting at a round table. Drinking and talking to various females. The woman was a human, very petite and had white with grey strict in her hair. Her skin was a certain type of light brown, somewhat orange to that of a Torgruta.

"Took you two long enough." She muttered as she watches the two males take a seat across her. The young male leans back in his chair as the older one sits up straight.

"Well, I am glad that you are here." The female said in a chipper voice. It almost sounds like nails scraping against a chalkboard to the younger male. The older male, on the other hand, ignored her voice. Taking off his glasses, revealing his light blue orbs as well as some wrinkles to match. Probably caused by stress.

"Oooooh, you're a handsome Jedi." Missy chuckles. "I am so honored they brought someone that I can relate too."

"Honored by your compliment." The older male muttered. "My name is Obi-wan. The man next to me is Anakin Skywalker, Plo-Koon sent me to retrieve the item we discussed."

"Plo Koon sent you two to protect me from the SITH cult?" Missy asked in shock. "I have something of importance, and they send you two? Do they find me a joke, or this to be not worth their time."

"Both," Anakin responded as he places his dirty boots on top of the table counter.

"He's Lying!" Obi-wan lied to the woman. Missy sighed at him before shaking her head. Pulling her white/grey hairs back, she opens her mouth to say:

"I need your protection Obi-wan. You and the higher-ups…" She started. "My daughter and I need to get away from those people at all cost. I am going against everything I was raised under to protect us."

"I give you my word that we will not only find you and your daughter a new home, but we will make sure the SITH will never find you. But in order for us to have an understanding of the situation, we must know exactly what is going on."

Obi-wan explains as Anakin opens a metal box that he had been holding onto throughout this entire mission. Placing it on the table, all eyes turned to the metal container. Without hesitation, Anakin opens the metal box to reveal only one tiny red pill inside.

"Once you take this, you will be escorted to your new home on a different planet," Obi-wan tells her. "But that's if you have what we came here for."

"I do…" She tells them before reaching down under the table. She pulls out a similar box, but this one looked old and it was painted black. Like it was the very first version of its kind.

Giving the box to Obi-wan, the older male opens it to see multiple glass shaped tubes filled with various colored liquids. Anakin's blue eyes lighten up a bit when he saw one tube that had an orange liquid inside. It seemed to have sparkles inside of it, making it shine brightly against the dim-lighting in the club.

At the far right of the box were two large items. A syringe gun that already had the weird glass tube glass in them, and something he would normally find in a history book. Or a museum dedicated to the old days when life was better for her kind.

"A lightsaber?" Anakin thought.

"Where did you find this?" Obi-wan asked.

"On the planet Min-ra. You know, where most mining businesses dig for their products." Miss explains as she closes the box. She then grips the handle tightly, refusing to let go. "I worked there as a manager for a small team that works for Naboo INC."

"Oh god, Naboo INC…" Anakin muttered.

"My team and I were assigned to dig around a Lava bit for gold. What we found was an ancient ship from the old days."

"How do you know it was a ship from the old days?" Obi-wan asked as he continues to examine the tubes. Missy just lets out a low chuckle, one someone would make if they were insulted or felt insulted in some way.

"I know what an C-9979 landing craft looks like Obi-wan, we were taught that crap in preschool." She chuckles. "What I don't know, is why that ship was on that planet, let alone carrying that stuff. But here we are."

"Where are your other crew members?" Anakin asked.

"Dead…" Missy tells the two before her eyes look down to the box. "A lightsaber is worth 328,000 credits now. We were discussing a way to sell the dam thing to split away from our home with the SITH. Sadly, one of us wasn't that loyal, he went to JUDGE. And the judge started to slaughter us one by one."

"I am sorry…" Anakin muttered.

"Yea, life's a bitch kid," Missy tells Ahsok in a sassy yet insulting way. She would then look back at Obi-wan. "Sadly, that's not the main reason why I left. Turns out, they want to…breed, my daughter."

"Wait, they still breed you guys!?" Anakin asked in shocked. Obi-wan was staying silent to get every detail.

"My daughter was born with a…unique ability," Missy explains. It doesn't take long for him to figure out what she was trying to explain.

"Your daughter, born to use the force?" Obi-wan asked. Missy looks down at her lap before nodding her head.

"Natural born talent." She muttered.

"You know her kind is illegal…" Obi-wan says.

"Which is why I hid in the SITH," Missy tells Obi-wan. "But my daughter isn't evil Obi-wan, she is a nice girl. She knows wrong from right, up to down, side to side."

"Doesn't mean shit," Anakin muttered. Missy shot him a death glare."

"Will you help us, or judge us?" Missy asked.

"Yes," Obi-wan responded before closing the box. He slides the box over to Anakin before picking up the pill to give to Missy. "The pill takes three hours to settle in. Just bring your daughter to us, we will give her the pill, and then escort you both to a safe location."

"Perfect!" Missy tells the two. Grabbing her glass of water, she places the pill on her tongue before taking a large gulp of water into her mouth. Only a second later to have the water splash down onto the table, with a large splash of her blood to add on to it.

Anakin's eyes widen first before the area begins to fill up with screams of horror. Obi-wan turns to look in the direction of the bullet, only to see various of people running and screaming their heads off in fear. Anakin, being smart, ducks down under the table as he grabs the box. Obi-wan jumps over his chair and hides behind the large furniture.

"Oh perfect! A sniper! That's wasn't in the job description!" Anakin shouted.

"If you had paid close attention, you would have seen it wasn't a sniper, but a pistol at a long distance," Obi-wan growled. "15 feet, of two floors high by seven-nine distance."

"Your so right Obi, I was paying attention to a person with a gun in a crowd of drunk dancing people!" Anakin barked before another bullet came flying across his face. Inches away from his nose before landing hard near his hand. Creating a small black circle in the middle of the yellow ground him and Obi-wan were hiding on.

Anakin yelps a bit, nearly falling backward in fear. Another bullet came flying towards them, but this one doesn't hit them at first. Flying past Anakin again to hit the corner wall behind them. The bullet bounces off the wall then flys straight into the backside of Obi-wan's behind.

"AH!" The older male screamed as he falls over.

Quickly, the older male pulls the table down in front of the two. Protecting them from the ongoing bullets. Anakin is the first of the two to pull out a weapon. A silver pistol with his name engraved on each side of the end.

"Oh fun, I never dreamed of shooting up a night club before!" Anakin crackled to himself as he stands up. Shooting straight forward into the direction of the shooter. Three shots were fired, none of them hits the attacker, but one did startle them.

"Alright, you had your fun, now come out before I find a way to kill us all." Anakin crackles as a sadistic smile forms on his face. Obi-wan raises his hand and shouted:

"HE'S NOT KIDDING! HE WILL FIND A WAY! And it will be messy!" Obi-wan shouted through the pain as he moves onto his stomach, trying to ease the pain.

Another bullet comes flying towards Anakin, in a flash, he is able to move his body to the side and shot at will. Firing into the direction of his attacker, forcing them to run out of the shadows and running towards his. Without hesitation, he fires at the shadow figure. His bullets do not miss. Firing three shots again, they go right into the attacker's stomach, arm and thigh before coming close enough to kick the gun out of his hand.

"Shit!" Was all he could shout before flying to the ground hard, face-first onto the floor. Allowing the shadow figure to hop over his body and grab the suit case from Missy's dead body. Anakin quickly gets to his knees to also grab the suitcase by the other side. The shadowy figure lets out a low grunt, trying their damndest to yank the metal out of her hands. Only to find out that he was more powerful than they thought.

"Let go!" Anakin growled before kicking the attacker in the stomach, staggering them. He twists his body around, while still holding onto the suit case, then pulls the attacker over his shoulder. Throwing them over a bar pole before yanking the box out of their hands finally.

Turning around, he grabs his gun and begins to shoot at the attacker again. Forcing them to retreat in a hurry to another room. In haste, he throws the box to Obi-wan before running after the dark figure, chasing it into a long hallway corridor area. Filled with multiple doors that led to only high above knows where.

The strange thing was about this long passageway of doors, is that either one could lead to death in multiple ways. Or it could also lead to some very strange things, something no person in their right mind would like to see. Anakin is one of those people! Also, he didn't want to walk down a long hall that screamed DEATH in his ears.

"NOPE!" Anakin shouted before closing the door shut. Turning around, he runs over to Obi-wan. Placing his pistol back into the gap between his pants button and buckle, he slowly helps the older male up from his laying position.

"You okay Obi?" Anakin chuckles as he slowly makes his way towards the exit. A line of red dots trails behind them. Blood was heavily staining Obi-wans clothes, much to the older males annoyance. By the time Anakin and Obi-wan had gotten to the exit, the two started to hear sirens from a distance.

"Took them long enough…" Anakin thought to himself as he drags Obi-wan away from the night club. At a distance, around the corner in a dark alley, were two bright blue eyes watching them closely. Especially Anakin since he was holding the black box…

* * *

Kikkie: Its moments like this I debate wether to continue writing or not.

No, not this story! I saw a star wars trailer and thought of this. No, I wrote tons of chapters for this AND for a couple of my MLB stories. Long story short, my computer restarted it self and all flies ether disappeared or cannot be present at the time...writing long chpaters then seeing them disappear hurts me internally. Anyway, Thank you for reading, please tell me if you want me to continue this, and I will get back to you.

If there are any errors, apologies, I am still crying on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is hilarious!"

Anakin laughed at the top of his lungs as he watches his friend kneel over a sink. He, alongside the bullet to the butt-Obi-wan, we're currently standing in a bathroom with just a toilet and a sink. Shockingly the sink took up most of the bathroom, so Anakin was leaning against a wall.

"I am glad you find this funny…" Obi-wan growled as he tries everything in his power to stand up, only to have stopped when a large surge of pain ran up his spine. Forcing him to lean back over the sink. Anakin, who was watching this entire time, was holding a light-colored brown bottle in his hand with the tag that said: SPICE RUM. THE LIQUIDS OF THE JEDI'S.

"I find this hilarious! A bullet bounced off the wall and shot you in the ass! Classic!" Anakin crackled before handing the bottle over to Obi-wan. He takes a seat on the toilet as the older male chugs down a gulp of liquor down his throat. Seconds later he lets out a low growl before giving the bottle back to his.

"AAYLA!? HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO CLEAN KNIVES?!" Obi-wan shouted out the door.

"The more you scream, the less time she will come and help you," Anakin muttered before pressing the bottle to his lip to chug the liquor down. Just as he finishes his drink, a tall woman with bright blue skin and dark blue hair came walking into the bathroom.

"Oh great, you are getting blood all over the floor." The blue-haired woman growled as she sets a box of tools onto the sink. Obi-wan just let out a low growl of annoyance.

"Just remove the bullet Aayla." Obi-wan moaned.

"I have standers…" Aayla growled. "Take off your pants."

"Anakin…" Obi-wan moaned. Anakin shakes his head before standing up quickly.

"Nope, those are some things that cannot be unseen. Your ass is one of them!" Anakin crackled before grabbing the bottle and leaving the bathroom. Obi-wan was about to let out another growl but was stopped when Aayla snapped a glove onto her hand, promote Obi-wan to look at her with fear.

"Now that we're alone…"

(Anakin)

"AHH!"

A scream comes from the back of the area where Anakin was standing. Looking to the side, he wondered if it was a good idea to leave Obi-wan alone with the woman…

"Naw, he'll be fine!" Anakin muttered to himself as he sets the bottle down onto the kitchen counter. A small apartment with only one bedroom and no shower. The kitchen and living room were but inches away from each other and the only thing lighting up the area was a single light hanging from the ceiling. There was also the large, curtainless window to the far left. It also shined a light into the room, but not the one you would probably want.

Restaurants, banks, prostitute house, drug houses, and illegal activities constantly shined its way into the apartment. With various street lights and the sound of people doing their things late at night, Anakin found it very annoying. The good thing about the window is that people could not see inside.

"AH! FUCK YOU!" Obi-wan shouted from the bathroom. A few seconds later Anakin turns his head to see the older gently limping out of the bathroom with his blood-stained pants on. His white pants and jacket suite was destroyed, and Aayla was smiling ear to ear because of it.

"750, as we agreed on?" Aayla says. A second later, a thick rolled-up stack of cash was thrown toward her large chest. Aayla's eyes widen a bit as she is able to catch the cash with ease.

"Take your money and go…" Obi-wan moans before taking a seat on the couch by Anakin. The blue skin woman lets out a low chuckle before leaving the apartment. Once gone, Anakin looks over to Obi-wan to ask:

"Did you call mister Plo?" He asked.

"Yes, he told me to come in tomorrow to show him the box…and also to explain what happened in the night club." Obi-wan started. "Apparently, three people, including Missy, were killed that night."

"Oh shit…" Anakin muttered.

"That, and what we found might not be…for exchange." Obi tells his. Anakin's eyes widen in shock at his.

"Not for exchange? Three people died and were not going to get paid?" Anakin asked.

"The life of a freelancer," Obi-wan muttered. This just ticked Anakin off even more. Standing up from the couch, he spreads his arms apart before he started to rant.

"They promised us 7 grand for this crap! I almost died tonight!" Anakin shouted. "If they want it, they will pay for it!"

"I already talked to both Yoda and Plo, they both told the same thing. What we have is a piece of history. We cannot get money for it since it already belonged to them, to begin with."

"Ugh, belonged to them!? They are not Jedi's!" Anakin shouted. "The Jedi have been dead for nearly thousands of years, come on!"

"The Galactic Republic has existed as long as the Jedi's. They still have power as they did long ago, with or without the Jedi."

"But that's-and when we became freelancers…" Obi-wan says, cutting him off mid-sentence. "We agreed to stick by their rules as long as we kept our things. Such as the ability to work!"

"You don't live in a shit apartment across from house whose people do drug and rape kids!" Anakin shouted at the older male. He opens his mouth for a few seconds, but quickly closes it when he realized he was not wrong.

"You don't need the money Obi, you live in a palace thanks to your inheretance! I need to get out of this place, let alone this shit hole of a planet!" Anakin growled, turning his back to Obi-wan, he walks over to the counter and grabs the bottle. Pressing it to his lips, he takes another gulp of the hard liquor. Much to Obi-wan's disgust.

"I understand your anger. But you shouldn't drink so much. Especially when you have to wake up early tomorrow." Obi-wan tells him before walking over to the side while his front door. Grabbing the knob, he doesn't look at Ashoka as he twists the metal object. But when the door cracked open, he did say:

"It's a give and takes system Mister Skywalker. Remember the things you were given. Also, come clean this time, the council doesn't like your lazy boy look." Ob-wan tells his friend before leaving the apartment. Slamming the metal door in the process. Anakin body twitched a bit at the sound before looking out the window. Biting his bottom lip, the young woman walks over to the side where the window is. Looking down to the ground, he watches Obi-wan limp towards a fancy car with a man dressed in black holding the door for him.

"Give and take…" Anakin muttered. "Name me one thing that you gave me that I haven't taken yet. You ariscrate asshole…"

The togruta growled before walking to the side. Pulling a thin string that could easily blend into the wall, he yanks the string and the curtains close. Allowing the room to become pitch dark. With the rum bottle in his hand, he makes his way to the backroom, which was probably the best room of the entire apartment.

A room with various of color plants, pinks petals on the ground that made it look like a rug, a small water fountain to the side of the room that watered all the plants that decorated his walls. His bed was covered in silk blankets and pillows made from the softest of cotton in all of the galaxy. His bed was a circle in the middle of the room. On the right side, his closet was full of mostly dark-colored clothes. On the other side of the across from the closet was a large dresser with a large mirror. The mirror contained various pictures, stickers and taped trinkets from Anakins past. Most of the pictures were that of him, his mother, Obi-wan, and an old friend that passed away long ago.

"Give and take…lazy boy look…" Anakin growled as he looks over to his closet. He then looks to the bed then over to the closet again. Annoyed by a large number of dirty clothes by the clean ones, Anakin waste no time gathering them. Throwing them into a dirty clothes bin, he carries the large pile of dirty clothes, half drank a bottle of rum and whats left his balls out the apartment…along with his gun.

Walking downstairs, he holds the basket tight to his chest, Trying everything in his power to make sure that nothing fell out of the basket. Because if ANYTHING were to fall out, it would be disowned. Anakin lived in an apartment where the mouse disease was so easily catchable that you didn't need to be bitten. This was a place you do not want to drop stuff in.

On the ground level, Anakin walks to the side back of the building, there, a large room that was full of laundry machines. Probably one of the few clean rooms in the whole building beside Anakin's apartment. Carrying his dirty clothes to a machine, he dumps the large fraction of clothes down into a machine. He then pours in various cleaning supplies before turning on the machine.

"It is too late for this shit…" Anakin growled as he turns his head to the side a bit to see the time. It was almost past midnight, and the liquor was starting to kick in. Feeling a bit weak headed, he finds the closes chair and sits down.

"Fuck…" He mutters. Seconds later, the door to the laundry room opens just as Anakin pops open the bottle. Pressing the bottle against his lips, he looks over to the doorway to see a female walking into the room. Unlike Anakin, she was holding a large bag of clothes that were bigger than her. Anakin, being a gentleman, stands up and helps the poor girl. Grabbing the large bag, he places it on top of a machine, allowing the female to gather herself.

"Hi!" She chuckled. Maybe because he was drunk, or maybe because he was just a man, Anakin couldn't help but have certain thoughts when he saw a certain female standing in front of him. A full body woman with curves and muscles in all the right places.

A beautiful woman, with light brown skin that nearly was that of orange. Her hair was white with grey thin lines around the braids that dangled around her waist. The thing that got to Anakin was the white tattoos all over her body. She had various white tattoos all over her body and even face. There were white markings over her eyebrows, creating a weird but attracting look. The only thing that didn't seem tattooed in was her lips, which were big, plump and brown…perfect for many things.

Wearing a small fitted strap top that was barely holding in her cleavage, you think she was wearing a bra outside in the opening. The top was so small that it didn't cover her back nor her stomach. Although she did have almost six-pack abs that went welly with her semi-large waist. Her pants were no better, practically low waist, they stuck on to her body as if it was painted on. Showing all the lines and curves to her figure. On her feet were high heeled boots that were over her pants, attaching to her body like her pants. The outfit alone was too much for Anakin, then again for any male who would approach her.

"Hello, are you new here?" Anakin asked. Weirdly enough he was able to play it cool, even though he was a bit tipsy.

"I am, I just moved in about a few hours ago." The young woman chuckled. "I am Ahsoka, and you?"

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker," Anakin tells the young woman before reaching a hand over to her. She smiles ear to ear as she accepts the warm welcome.

"So, how long will you be staying here?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as she tends to her clothes. Anakin shrugged his shoulders. Glancing down at the young woman bending over to grab clothes from her bag, he couldn't help but to…admire certain features of her body, preferably her behind.

"Depends on my job. I just got a transfer, but personally, I am not a fan." Ahsoka explains.

"What do you do?" Anakin asks. Ahsoka opens her mouth to answer, but stopped midway before asking:

"What do you do?" She asked.

"Freelance work for The Galactic Republic," Anakin said. Ahsoka halts all movement and action to look straight at him.

"You work for the T.G.R?" Ahsoka asked. "Why aren't you on Coruscant living it up in a fancy house with unlimited water and clean air?"

"Because I am a freelancer, not a full-time employer. Plus bad history and shit." Anakin explains as he pulls out a black box from his pocket (yes, the majority of Anakin things are black. I don't know why, but the color is the best for him). Tapping it gently against the back of his head, he flips the top open then pulls out a white thin wrapped cigarette. Biting down on the cig, he reaches down to his other pocket to grab a light, only to sigh when he felt his pocket empty.

"Shit…" Anakin muttered. His cig hangs low, clinging so dearly onto his bottom lip. Ahsoka throws the final piece of clothing into the machine before looking over to Anakin. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out light and fires up the small tobacco in his mouth.

"Arent you handy." Anakin chuckled. Ahsoka smiles loving at him, twisting and turning her small body as her hands clamped together behind her back. She was but a few inches smaller than him, which made him feel as though he was looking at a child.

"How old are you?" Anakin asked.

"I just turned 21."

"21 and living on your own, that is four years older than when I moved out," Anakin tells her as he reaches over to his bottle of rum. Ahsoka glances at the bottle before looking back at Anakin.

"How old are you?" She asked. Her left foot begins to tap the ground from the edge of her heel.

"26," Anakin responded. Suddenly, a small shine appeared in Ahaoka's. Taking one step closer, she gently presses herself against, her hand rests on his chest as her blue orbs stare into his. Anakin, getting the hint, wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer…

* * *

Kikkie: I feel like if Anakin was in a more modern world, he be a drinker considering his life was very shitty growing up before meeting Obi-wan and his master. But he be a hard-ass, secretly despressed, stone cold, bad-ass who you probably would not like to mess with. He would be the muscle of the trio in modern times, probably also the leader as well, but will butt heads with Obi-wan a lot. He'd also probably be a bit uneased of Ahsoka for a bit, but be willing to let her in. Anakin is the older brother of the trio.

Obi-wan in the present day would be a millionare businss man of something. He would either live in a nice apartment or house, with high fashion designer clothes and would wear expensive watches all the time while eating high end quality good food for lunch. and he would also be married to Satine without hestitation. Obi-wan would also care for Anakin constantly while trying to remain calm and hide all of his grey hairs from everyone he knows. If modern day, he would also be in control of both money caring for his partners. He'd be the father of the trio.

Ahsoka...I think she would be a street smart kid off the street who just one day tagged along with the two then completed their trio. She be smart, able to adabt and care for herself in any situtation while blending in, be a fierce dirty street fighter, and would be the most fun and fasianable person of the trio. She would also play innocent and sweet with Obi-wan to get him to buy her things, which he wouldnt mind now that I think about it. She's the little sister of the group, and sencond deadliest.

Thank you for reading my lil bio of them. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

Kikkie: Okay, don't be mad. But this story will not have any sexual scene's in it. In fact, Imma keep it as RATED T as possible. Don't hate me!

* * *

"My head…"

Anakin moans as he covers his head with what appeared to be a large plastic blanket. Laying down on a metal band with a leather strap around his leg, his body was rocking back and forth in the lobby like room on the ship. Not too far from his was Obi-wan, pouring himself and Anakin a cup of coffee. The two were not only in space but currently on their way to the most beautiful and highest power planet in all the galaxy! Coruscant, the home of the highest, most powerful and strongest people in all of the galaxy! Its also one of the few planets in the galaxy's that is responsible for food production and education, making it very valuable across the galaxy.

"I told you not to drink yourself to sleep," Obi-wan tells the young man as he walks over to him. The two were in a lobby of some sorts. With a fridge, a couple of tables, great lighting, a window, and some couches and chairs.

"Don't lecture me…" Anakin moaned. "Last night was both the worst and best nights of my life."

"How so?" Obi-wan asked.

"I met this hot woman, who is living in my apartment build, and let me tell you, she is gifted." Anakin started as a smile grows on his face. "I never did a woman from a laundry room to the elevator to my house before. But fuck we did it without separating."

"Interesting," Obi-wan muttered.

"And then when we got to my apartment, it just got better! My god, I never seen a women bend so beautifully before. Normally when I have sex with a woman, she normally can go through two rounds, three if I am lucky. This woman... made me use the entire 10 condom packet box without stopping." Anakin moaned in pain while smiling ear to ear.

"I am pretty sure she broke my balls, but I didn't mind." Anakin chuckled.

"The fact that you found a woman able to handle you is a blessing," Obi-wan responded as he tries everything in his power not to imagine everything Anakin had just said. "If I was you, I wouldn't be talking like that around Padme. I don't want her sending your new lover…rape mail."

"Is it disturbing that a woman created that?" Anakin said in a disturbing tone of voice.

"It is not only beyond disturbing, its criminal injustice and she is a traitor to her gender," Obi-wan said bluntly.

"Its a shame I had to get out of bed early, I would have loved to go another round this morning." Anakin chuckled. "Those assholes…"

"Sadly those assholes have requested our presence. So drink this, I added a little of Satine magic medicine in it" Obi-wan chuckled. Anakin eyes widen at his words.

"Heroine?" Anakin asked in fear.

"No."

"Cocaine?"

"No!"

"Oxandrolone?"

"Anakin, drink the dam coffee before I pecker punch you in the dick! It should calm your hangover enough for you to take medicine." Obi-wan tells him as he pushes the hot coffee against the corner of his head. Quickly, he jerks up into a sitting position. Grabbing his stomach, he leans back against the white wall as he lets out a low growl of pain.

"Ugh, couldn't you just deliver the package. I feel that you didn't need me for this." Anakin moans as he takes the cup from his hand. Sniff the hard scent of the caffeine hit his nostrils, the young man nearly vomits at the taste the air felt in his mouth.

"I can't…" He moaned.

"If Plo sees your hangover again, its both our ass's. Now drink up and try to look presentable." Obi-wan tells Anakin as he gently pushes the cup closer toward his lips. The young man sighs before doing as told. The small sniff of coffee was enough to make his head reject backward. His body begins to stiffen heavily as he opens his mouth wider so that he could force himself to drink the coffee. Sucking every ounce from the cup, he leans his head back to forcefully allowing the liquids into his stomach. Once done, he hands the cup back to Obi-wan before laying back down.

"Now leave me to die." He moaned as he closes his eyes. The older male does as told, gathering his things so that he may rest in peace for the short period of time that he had before landing in the one place he despised the most in life.

"You know, I am adopting today. The council demands it." Obi-wan says, making Anakin peek open one eye to look at the older male.

"I had received the news last night after coming home. Apparently, the council believes this one to be a new wife." Obi-wan explains. At that very moment, Anakin was wide away and was now sitting up.

"A new Wife? Obi, you can't be serious?"

"Like you and I, she will have a free choice to be a wife or a freelancer. But for now, it is our job to show her the ways of the Republic."

"Lying, cheating, scandals, sex toys, manipulation of religion and power…am I missing something?" Anakin asked.

"Pedophiles," Obi-wan tells him. Anakin was about to open his mouth to say something, but it fell shut, unable to come back with a smart or sarcastic response. Instead, his eyes turn to the ground as his left-hand moves from his lap to the back of his neck. Gently, he presses his middle and index finger against a small scar that was charcoal black against his skin. It appears thick but also somewhat dried and crustic, as if through time it could not heal.

Anakin removes his hand from the scar as his eyes look towards the ground. He then looks up for a second, staring at the back of Obi-wan neck as well. For the older male carried a similar burnt mark on his neck as Anakin did.

"Stop picking at your burnt mark," Obi-wan growled.

"Obi…do you ever think of your dad?"

"My father has been dead for nearly ten years now. Why are you bring him up?"

"I don't know…I mean, if it wasn't for Qui-Gon Jinn and you, I'd probably on the streets selling my ass for cash." Anakin says.

"That is definitely true, and disturbing," Obi-wan says. "Why, are you trying to say you are thankful to my father for recommending you to the higher-ups to be my adopted son?" Obi-wan chuckled. And just as a button in the back of Anakin's gut was push, so was memories of dark times came flying straight into his mind. Causing him to stand up and clench his weak stomach.

"I need to puke…" He moaned. Without a second to waste, a bucket was rammed in his face. Anakin grabs the metal container and begins to puke what little food he had in his stomach. Obi-wan watches him in shame, shaking his head in disgust as he watches the younger male vomit his guts out. Sadly, he didn't know the reason why Anakin was puking, and it wasn't because of his hangover.

"We land in 20," Obi-wan tells the young man before leaving the area finally. Once he was gone, Anakin looks over to the side with his red eyes soon reverting to normal. Placing his forehead against the top side of the bucket.

"No more…"

"Oh god, no more…"

Anakin thought to himself as he enters a room filled with the most powerful people in the world. Good thing he knows more secret than a priest on a Sunday, or else he would be terrified to be in this very room. Still, that didn't dismiss the horrible feeling of shame when he entered that room, especially when a pair of bright blue eyes glared at him from across the room.

Taking a seat in the back where many of the other freelancers were, both Obi-wan and Anakin minded their own business until everyone who was important, or somewhat important, were in the large meeting room with a circular table in the middle. Anakin didn't sit at the table, but Obi-wan did.

Now obviously, a room of nearly thirty people is not the exact number of people that are part of the Rebuplic. Nor are they the ones that run the ENTIRE galaxy. So who are these people you make ask?

These people are the 1% that control everything and everyone in the galaxy. With large amounts of power, there must be as little control over it. With that being said, I would also like to point out, that in every good organization, there will always be a bad part. So look upon this group and take a guess.

"Please explain to me, how Yo-Yen died yesterday after on Oxy-Pea?" A dark skin man in a white suit and brown tight shouted at the round table. His eyes moved all-around even, looking towards the people in the back. This man was named Mace Windu, and pissing him off would mean death!

"I always knew the white dust would get to him…" A red skin to orange male said. On his eyes, pitch-black goggles that practically stick to his face. The goggles were also attached to his breathing mask that took up 75% of his chin. He was a tall man and quite muscular, but loving and caring none the less. His name was Plo-Koon, and he was probably the most caring few at the table, Obi-wan also being one of those few.

"Better he died cumming into some underage whore than that on TV." A yellow skin woman muttered. "It was such a mess to clean up though. I had to pay Barriss extra just to get his cum off the ceiling."

"How do you cum on the ceiling?" A female asked. Possibly the second-worst at the table, while also being the most famous and well respected in the public eye. Her name was Padme, and being the ripe age of 28, she was the eye of the Galaxy. Having both beauty and brains, everyone respected and loved her…well, the public, if you were in that very room…you would be terrified of her! Anakin especially since he was one of her victims. Plus a couple of other females in the rooms…mostly the females…which is why Anakin was sitting by them.

"A ceiling swing." Aalya chuckled before handing Anakin a raspberry vodka. The young man was about to take it until he heard a loud stern voice shout out:

"ANAKIN!"

Causing the young man to set the drink on the side as he shakes his head no. Aayla doesn't take this as an insult, she simply just-drinks away at her liquor full juice cup, focusing on the subject at hand.

"Speaking of you two…" Plo-Koon started. "I have sent your package to the lab, they will inform us what you found from Missy soon. As for the LightSabers, they will be sent to the national hall of Jedi and Sith history."

"The one at C.U.C?" Anakin asked. He then chuckles a little to himself, trying his best not to have the other's in the room notice his laughter.

"The main entrance hall," Plo-Koon said with pride. The feeling of joy and happiness practically spreads across the room, making everyone feel not only happy but just giddy! As if they could go around the galaxy doing great things! Something they would probably never do, but still, the feeling is nice.

"And speaking of good news…" Padme started, killing that happy feeling! You will see why…

"I heard that you Obi-wan are gonna get a new Freelancer. Or are you called Secret Holders, I can't seem to remember." Padme chuckled mockingly before gently pushing Plo-Koon a bit, somewhat trying to hurt him, at the same time make him feel better with her insulting words.

Obi-wan was about to respond to Padme cruel words, but Anakin…well, being Anakin, just stood up from his seat behind the higher-ups. Coming into the light that surrounded the table of everyone's attention.

"Freelancer's to the public…Secret Holders to everyone in this room." Anakin tells Padme. Behind Anakin, Aayla was creating another glass of liquor full drink for Anakin, preparing him for the worse to come.

"Awww, that is such a sweet little name for you…" Padme started. "I also heard that Obi-wan was recently injured during last nights mission, am I wrong?"

"No, you are right," Obi-wan said in shame. "Shot in the backside none the less."

"Oh, how terrible!" Padme said, although nearly everyone in the room knew she was lying, no one decided to say anything.

"Obi-wan, with this new injury, how are you going to train the newcomer?" She asked before doing a fake gasp. "How are you going to do today mission?"

"We have a mission today?" Anakin asked in shock. It then took a few seconds for him to realize that something…was Padme's doing! "Oh no, you know the rules! Obi-wan is injured, plus, were getting a newbie today! No mission doing nor clean up until a day after the adopt signing. And Obi-wan is in no condition to keep anyone alive or to train anyone at this current moment."

"Thanks, Anakin…" Obi-wan muttered.

"Too bad, I'll just move the ceremony up for you. But right now we have a problem. One of our High Rise building has just got infected with the Blue virus, you know, the shit that makes people crazy." Padme explained with a smirk on her face.

"Why are sending us then? Isn't it Rex and Cody's job to keep stuff like that contained until everyone is cured?" Anakin asked.

"It would be, but we found out that someone on our hit list exposed the virus. Ever heard of Cade Bane?" Padme chuckled. Seconds later, Anakin could hear Obi-wan muttering some sort of horrible words under his breath as he sank deeper into his seat.

"Your sending someone to their death," Obi-wan growled. "Clearly I am in no condition to train, let alone go on a mission. Let Aayla do it."

"I can handle it!" Aayla shouted in joy, but her words were dimensioned by Padme.

"I am sorry sweetie, but your taking in your trainy today. You need to watch them. And since Obi-wan can't take on the newbie, I guess Anakin can adopt them. We all know he needs a habit to get him away from the bottle." Padme growled, suddenly, the whole room goes quiet. All heads turn in the direction of the two enemies, much to Obi-wan's annoyance.

"Padme, you don't seem to realize that training a newbie is hard. First off, you have to mentally prepare them for half the shit their going to encounter." Obi-wan started. "Plus, do you realize that half the people you throw at me don't make it through training. It took me years to make Anakin the…successful fight he is now!"

"Which is why Anakin is perfect for the part Obi-wan." Padme chuckled.

"It is not that Padme… No deal, send someone else." Obi-wan informs her. Padme sits back in her desk and begins to laugh before looks over to Anakin.

"How about this…" She started. "You go into this mission, after adopting your new freelancer of course, and not only will I offer you twice your pay for finishing this mission…but I will also look into those papers you been dying for me to sign. You know…those…."

Anakin's ears practically perk up at Padme's words. The satisfaction of those papers being sighed by the bitch of all his misery would not only be a sweet victory, but also a taste of pure pleasure than no one at the table would taste! The problem with this picture is, what if he loses? The loser part of this bet gets the worse end of the stick. Making a deal with her is like making a deal with the devil…

"Deal," Anakin spoke, not realizing the fire he had just thrown himself into. Padme smile ear to ear as a paper is thrown towards his. A pen soon slides by him. The paper had various words, numbers, and list of things Anakin speed read through.

"Anakin no, don't fall for it…" Obi-wan spoke, Anakin ignores his words, signing his name on the paper. In cursive, Anakin signed his named down onto the adoption papers, not even looking at the name of his newly adopted child. Once he was done, he slides the paper down over to Padme.

"You know if you lose this bet…" Padme started. "You have to get a V and move into a high rise here…if that's fine with you?"

"It's perfect, where's my kid," Anakin growled. Obi-wan was ruffling his hair in frustration at what he had just witnessed. Nearly feeling the need to piss his pants when he heard that paper being taken away from a servant. Padme looked over to Plo-Koon and tapped his shoulder.

"Bring out that wimp you showed me."

"What wimp?" Plo-Koon asked. "You do realize that I gave Lux to Aayla yesterday…right?"

"What?" Padme asked in shock, Anakin soon follows.

"If you think I was going to risk the life of a child that was the son of a madwoman who was known for eating people's hearts? You have a another thing coming." Obi-wan explained.

"What?" Was all Padme asked? She was beyond confused about the situation that was being displayed to her.

"Lux was given to Aayla two days ago. Today, we shall introduce a new daughter to the family, one that was even recommended to us by the Royal family themselves…" Plo-Koon spoke before turning his head to the entrance of the room. The servant that had taken the paper had re-entered the room. Behind her, was someone that…well, Anakin least expected.

"Introducing the newest member!" Plo -Koon started as he rose up from his seat.

"Oh no…" Padme chuckled in fear as the female stood in front of the everyone in the room. She smiled at them and waves. Wearing a grey halter top that stopped above her stomach, with a burgundy skirt that was mini and flowing. Her legs seemed to get the attention of all the males the most. Grey thigh high socks that looked practically painted on her legs. Followed by dark brown boots that reached up to her knees. Padme couldn't help but think of the hole she had just dug herself into! While Anakin…well, he couldn't believe would he saw at the doorway smiling straight at him.

"Ahsoka?"

* * *

Kikkie:The Rated T is an experiment. When ever I try to make a comedy rated M story, doesn't go that well. Imma try to make one Rated T, and if starts going to the bad side, then I will go back to M. Till then, I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be here soon.

Plz review! And thank you again for reading!

* * *

Side Note!

Hi everyone! Message, and no it is not a fuck you message, although those are fun to write. Releases all the anger, if your writing on harsh times, I suggest trying it. No, this is about me trying to get out in the world of online writing.

I have made an account on Wattpad, and let me tell you, besides JUST recently getting all my stories back, its pretty hard to make it in the Wattpad world. So I am here asking a favor. If you happen to cross over to WattPad, I would appreatie if you would view some of my stories, or follow me. My name on Watt-Pad is _**KikkieAbby**_

Or, if you want to find my stories, there are no different from here expect the _**Abused Monster**_. Which is a short series. Anyway, I would really appreate it! Send me a message of Hello while your at it, if you want. Thank you for reading this message!


End file.
